


С начала в никуда

by Erylle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Headcanon, Minor Character Death, Murder, Rebirth, Suicide, Two Minds One Body, Undertale Genocide Route, post-pacifist reset, бедная детская психика, нецензурщина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: Фриск умирает, чтобы жили его друзья. Чара имеет другие планы и оживает, чтобы отомстить.
Relationships: fell!Chara & monsters, fell!Frisk & fell!Chara, fell!Frisk & monsters
Kudos: 2





	С начала в никуда

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо чудесному человеку, с которым я уже не общаюсь, за помощь в разработке хэдканонов. Ты был первым и лучшим фелл!Азриэлем в моей жизни.

Кажется, он ничего не может сделать правильно. На Поверхности, в Подземелье – один блядский черт, ехидно скалящийся на попытки быть "хорошим". Быть хотя бы просто полезным тем, кому хочется помочь. Фриск отдал свою Душу Асгору. Фриск в отстраненном состоянии безтельного сгустка Решимости дождался падения Барьера.

Фриск со спокойной совестью растворился в небытие чтобы не. по. своей. воле – вернуться.

Да, к тому же, БЕЗ своей воли.

•••

Тело не слушалось. Совсем. Между вернувшимся сознанием и плотью словно стояла преграда из толстого стекла – пуленепробиваемого, как в боевиках, с легкой тонировкой. Мир воспринимался странно-выпуклым, и слишком... видимым. Кажется, смотрел Фриск уже не своими глазами. Но слышал всё ещё собственными чувствительными ушами, поэтому быстро понял по недовольному, тихому (он разговаривал совсем не так!) "Этот слепой мальчишка... Как же неудобно", – они поменялись местами. Чара каким-то образом Сбросила – и стала главной, пока беззаботно ушедшего Фриска мотало по неизвестному.

Не нужно было делиться с ней Душой. Нужно было слушать Флауи, говорившего, насколько не-достойной-доверия была его приемная сестра. Питомец Дриимурров. Унесшая с собой в могилу законного наследника. Лишившая всех надежды на счастливый конец.

Ну, что ж, видимо, горбатого и могила исправляет не очень-то удачно.

Самое обидное в том, что он Не Может вцепиться бывшей подруге в горло и разодрать его. Доступ к телу всё ещё нулевой, а Души – нет.

Поэтому Фриск смотрел. Как сначала ветка, потом маленький ржавый перочиный ножик, потом потрепанные кастеты в своих-чужих руках отнимают жизни драгоценных друзей.

Когда Чара убила Флауи, появившегося так доверчиво, совсем без опаски, желающего узнать, – какого черта? – просто раздавила не-своей гребаной ногой в комок грязных лепестков и растительного сока... Мальчишка не плакал действительно давно. Глядя на это и всем своим метафорическим телом бросаясь на стекло, пытаясь вернуть своё, спасти, остановить, он кричал и совсем не чувствовал злых, отчаянных слёз, текущих по щекам.

А Чара шла дальше.

И свитер не поменяла. И Ториэль убила быстро и страшно – словно мстила за что-то. Фриск и сам опасался бывшую Королеву, но она была своей, а потому любима. Это было больно. Уже не насколько, как иссушившая смерть первого и лучшего друга.

Санс их не встретил. Снег мешался с прахом глупой самоуверенной молодежи. Фриск почти постоянно кричал, всё ещё пытаясь достучаться до сознания, управляющего его телом. Возможно, сработал бы путь, позволивший познакомиться детям в первый раз – но Чара, очевидно, не собиралась умирать так много. Или умирать вообще.

Она несла смерть, и широкая улыбка – совсем не похожая на ту, с какой лез к каждому встречному Фриск – не покидала её лица. Когда на пути встал Папайрус, ребенок понял, что Этого он не выдержит. Братья-скелеты были ему вторыми по близости на всё Подземелье, и, чёрт побери, он Абсолютно Точно не хотел вредить ещё и им. Чаре было похуй. Чара атаковала первой.

•••

– Да что ты, блять, творишь, ебантяйка!

Чара умерла уже трижды, но всё равно продолжала приходить. Кости пронзали череп, грудную клетку, пришпиливали к мерзлой земле. Били по множеству открытых мест – Чара не умела драться. Она запоминала, пользуясь своей привилегией Решительного существа, и продвигалась всё дальше.

Но стекло понемногу истончалось, шло совсем маленькими пока трещинками, и в середине очередного прыжка тело дернулось, пропуская урон по бедру. Кажется, хоть один вопль был услышан, и лицо исказилось. Папайрус принял это на свой счёт.

– СДАВАЙСЯ, ЧЕЛОВЕК! КОРОЛЕВСКАЯ ГВАРДИЯ И Я, ЕЁ ЛУЧШИЙ В ИСТОРИИ КАПИТАН, НЕ ПОЗВОЛИМ ТЕБЕ УЙТИ, НЬЕ-ХЕ-ХЕ!

Чара умерла ещё раз, но они оба понимали, что конец битвы был близок, и сейчас всё будет кончено. Больше на крики и попытки расковырять, разбить, уничтожить преграду Чара не реагировала.

Шаг. Уклониться от нескольких острых снарядов. Быстро приблизиться во время атаки, делающей Душу синей, и нанести удар. Отскочить, избегая частокола костей – нельзя переводить бой в полностью ближний. Перчатки с кастетом помогали немного снизить урон от соприкосновения с чужой магией, когда приходилось совершать близкие к акробатическим трюки, а рваная бандана – как-то даже издевательски в этом таймлайне похожая на шарф Папса – херово, но защищала шею. Тактика бей и беги работала, урон оставался в пределах допустимого – во время разговоров Фриска мочалило куда сильнее. Физически. О моральной стороне лучше не заикаться, потому что ещё немного, и без того не самый нормальный ребенок свихнется окончательно.

Чара добила противника резко и безжалостно – смененное с перчаток на ножик оружие слишком неестественно легко раскрошило шейные позвонки, отделяя череп от тела. Череп продолжал говорить, ветер подхватывал прах, в ушах стоял шум – словно после контузии.

Звезда сохранения в обоженных детских ладонях сияет холодно и равнодушно. И близко не то игривое тепло, каким сгусток острых золотых лучиков напоминало котенка. Раны затягиваются, хп возвращается к прежнему (слишком) большому значению. Фриск хрипит, почему-то четко уверенный, что сейчас – его услышат:

– Больше никто не придет.

И после не говорит ни слова, пока они покидают опустевший Сноудин.


End file.
